My Hunger Games
by Athletic Pizza
Summary: As an assignment i had to write a story so I made it similar to the Hunger Games. my cousin  penname Malicious Marshmallow  persuaded me to upload it as a fic. Completely original characters


_Hello all! Before you read this not very good fanfiction i like you to know that this was an assignment in class we were given cards that had to be included in the story. My cards contained the plot being about Finding true love, the setting in a football field in the future, and the character being about 34 years old and named Adam. But i lied so he could be about 20. I used the Hunger Games as an inspiration and so my cousin bullied me into upload it here._

_Malicious Marshmallow: You know I wuv yooouuu :D_

_Athletic Pizza: -_-_

* * *

><p>I looked up at the sky filled with puffy white clouds above. My name is Adam Halls and I am twenty four years old. I stared onto the football field and watched my favorite team dominate against the opponent's team. Someone in my position would be having fun, but not me. Someone in my position would be having a good time but I lost love of my life. I don't even know why she even dumped me! I thought I would be in love with her forever and I still am but she obviously doesn't love me at all. Sometimes I have thought about committing suicide but I couldn't go through it. I stood up and checked my phone and say 5 missed calls and 2 unread text messages all from my closest friend, Heather Lemer. I've known ever since 4th grade and we have gotten out of sticky situations together. We have been on extreme camping trips with very miniscule amount of supplies. We would have to hunt with just traps, bows, knives, and other hunting weapon to get our food. No doubt that she trying to call me cause I'm depressed, but I don't answer here cause I just feel like being alone.<p>

I got home by taking a bus and I switched to the news channel on my TV to get my mind off of Lexi, my ex-girlfriend. The news is all over the yearly contest called the Hunger Games. The Hunger Games or games for short takes place in an arena which at first may seem like a meadow or mountains but is filed with deadly traps and animals. The Creators, or the people who invent the traps and arenas, are pulling the strings in a command center where no one knows where it is. At first it was a chance from convicts or criminals who have been sentenced to death row are given a chance by if they beat the games then they will get their debts to society paid off and receive fame and wealth. If you fail, well you end up being sent back in a box either or whole or not. Ever since BoC got so many views they have evolved to where anyone can join the games if they please and will receive greater wealth and fame. Of course they are people who protest against it but I guess that people were tired of just boring old boxing and sports. So people demanded more violence and got the games. Usually people who have no money or a job will join or people who have trained their entire lives will join. Or people who have no reason in life to live. That's when hit me, I could join games and if I die then I would escape the pain in my life. I pick up my keys and open my door and head out to sign up for the Hunger Games.

Two weeks later I have no family to tell that I'm going to risk my life in the arena. The only person I have to tell is my best friend. I didn't even call her I just sent her text saying goodbye and that I love her. She had never text me back, maybe she was angry at me because I was throwing away my life. I realized that any moment there will be strangers picking me up and taking me on a plane, so they can prep me up for their twisted games. I just lay motionless on the couch for a while and stayed there for a couple of hours until they showed up. I got into a big black van and took me to a private airport going to the where the games originally had been created, New York. When we boarded onto the slick black jet they offered me a pill to knock me out until we had arrived at our destination and I accepted it. All I want to do is sleep now-a-days.

I am awakened to the sound of our descent. I look outside and see the blazing sun beating against the black car below. My neck is a little stiff from the nap and I still feel hallow inside. Strange what one woman can do to a man? As I step out of the cool plane I immediately feel the heat hit my body and it takes time for my eyes to adjust to the sunlight. I look around and I notice that what I thought would be another airport seems to be a huge building with all the windows tinted. "Where am I?" I ask one of the servants taking care of my luggage. He just stares at me and then goes back to doing his work. All of a sudden I hear a man voice call out behind me saying "Sorry sir but we are going to have to sedate you to keep you from seeing anything… well let's just say were doing you a favor." I looked behind me to see a man with black sunglasses on with a black coat and shoes. "What is going on!" I demanded. But as soon as my voice got louder two more mysterious people came behind me and grappled onto my arms. As I try to kick and shove them off of me I felt something small pierce my thigh. Suddenly I start to feel weak as I saw they injected me probably with some kind of poison. I struggle to stay on my feet and start see black dots in my vision and then I see the light being engulfed by darkness…

I wake up to the smell of coffee. I open my eyes to see what looks like some kind of fancy hotel room. A servant holding coffee on a serving tray and asked "Would you like some coffee?" I accept the coffee and struggle to remember what had happen to me. Then it hits me over of when I got jumped behind and put to sleep. I found a note on the desk so I picked it up and read "_We are severely sorry for the inconvenience but due to many protocol we had to sedate you to protect classified information. We hope you could join us at breakfast at 9:00 AM. – President of BoC"_

I decide to take a quick and put on some clothes. As I walk down a gigantic hall and see millions of paintings and vases against the wall. When I make it to the breakfast hall, I can see the shiny wood table stretch out from one side to the room to all the way to the other side. The room is gigantic filled with more paintings, and elegant designs in the paintings make the room almost breathe taking. What seems to be the other contestants spotted around the table I pick a spot where there is nobody sitting at least five seats from me. Finally when my stomach growls a servant put a plate on my table that's seems to be Benedict omelet with all sort of sides like toast and hash browns. After I eat a good proportion of my food I slow down and start observing the people around me. I notice someone's who is so tall it seems like he might be 6'10". In my head I hoped that I wouldn't have to face that monster in the arena. I keep observing people of all sorts, some skinny, some tall, and some fit. Of course there are some who are in BoC because they want fame and glory and then they are the sad desperate people who see the Battles as their last chance to survive this cruel world now and days. After everybody is done eating the Maker of the Battles stands up and taps on his glass hoping to get everyone's attention. "Good morning contesters! I am not going to waste any more valuable time of yours and get straight to the point. Everyone will be given a counselor to teach you some basics of survival and help you out through the battles. Once you go to your room will receive the counselors. They will then explain to you what your schedule will be there on. Good luck!" Almost on key three bodyguards stood up in their night colored shades and escorted the Maker out of the Breakfast hall. I stood up and headed straight towards my room. Finally when I open the door to my room I noticed my counselor was sitting on a chair waiting for me. He had black hair and blue-green eyes. He had an average build and had a serious emotion on his face. I introduced myself and he told me his name was Roxis. "So what's your talent?" Roxis inquired. I looked at him with confusion on my face. He just sighed and said "You know what you are good at that we can make useful in the Battles?" I then realize what he meant and then took awhile to think at what I'm good at. I tell him that I do some very extreme hunting at home and that I know how to use and type of bows or knives. He nodded and started to examine me from head to toe. He tells me that we will start with the survival drill on the 10th floor.

We take an elevator to get the hunting and surviving station and go through a door meant so no one can be doing spying on you while training. At first we go to the shooting range and I pick up a very agile crossbow and hit all the bull's-eyes on east targets. As now they see that I have skill in shooting they give me targets with bull's-eyes on them even farther away. Almost all they are hit with deadly precision. They then decide to give me the hardest course which is dummies moving in and out between cover with targets on their head and heart. I struggle with this test because I only make a few headshots and cant didn't make any fatal shots t the body. I start to get frustrated and quit this station to go on the other one which is camouflage. I get to try to see what type of things I can use to plan my bodies with such as dirt, mud, and even some kinds of plants. After an hour spending in there, my counselor suggests we go somewhere else. The next station that interests me is the first-aid station because in my head if I get injured there badly I don't want to die to some kind of infection. They show me some basics that I already know. But I do learn some helpful stuff like what kind of herbs we should use on different types of situation. I learn that yarrow, a plant, is great for when someone ingest poison because it makes you throw up any type of poison inside of your system. Also a high dose of poppy seeds which is then turn into syrup can help ease some pain. They also taught me some plants that can potentially kill or cause harm to you. After an hour or so there I go to my last station which is teamwork battling skills. When I walk into the room I see multiple doors which lead to much stimulation. As struggle to choose which one I would like to go in first I hear the door screech open and shut behind me. As I turn my head my jaws drop to see my best friend Heather.

* * *

><p><em>Marshmallow: Well...hrm. I'll, uh...Want me be your beta-reader?<em>

_Pizza: By all means. I need all the help I can get._


End file.
